Diana's Discovery
by II Escape F A T E II
Summary: When Diana wakes up in the early morning to find Caine and Drake sneaking around the hallways of Coates, she decides to follow them and see what they're up to. Set pre-FAYZ. Unexpected twist at the end


**Okay! So, second fanfic is out! ^u^ My buddies, told me that I should make a fanfic of Drake and Caine about this topic, which I won't give away, and so I decided to make it in the perspective of Diana! Hope you all like it!**

**Note:: This is before the FAYZ occured~**

How had she allowed herself to get caught up in this mess? Diana groaned at the sight before her. This would haunt her memory forever. But even though she was still in shock at what her eyes were seeing, she couldn't seem to make her body move from her seat. Maybe, just maybe, she didn't want to.

It had all started earlier that very same day, very early in the morning. Diana hadn't known what time it was, seeing that there was no clock in her room. But judging from by the small smounts of light coming through the window, she could tell it was much earlier than she usually woke up.

At first, she had assumed that it had been the usual alarm going off, to signal all students at Coates to wake from their slumber, but seeing how early it was, she wuickly ruled out that assumption. No matter how messed up the kids here at Coates Academy were, no teachers had [u]ever[/u] dared wake them up this early. It wasn't long before Diana figured out that someone, or someones, were in the hallway. She frowned. Who in their right mind would be awake at this hour? Muttering curses under her breath, swearing to kill whoever had woken her up, she walked out of her bed and to her door, slowly opening it. As she half-stepped into the hall, still in her night-gown, she stayed half hidden behind her door. She was about to let out a snappy remark as she noticed two figures walking up the hall, but that was before one of them had turned around, cautiously, as though checking if anyone was following them. She knew that face.

Drake Merwin.

Cursing under her breath, her focus turned to the boy next to Drake. Then that would have to be Caine. Caine Soren, about the millionth boy who had fallen for her. But he was different than most, he showed his affection in much more subtle, different ways. Caine himself was different, powerful. And reluctantly, she admitted, that Drake was as well. But he was the very opposite of Caine. A cold-hearted person, much like Diana, other than the fact that she didn't enjoy giving people and animals excrutiating pain. Caine used trust to get power, Drake used fear. She knew both boys well, seeing that just recently Caine had began to confide in both Drake and Diana about his new plans. Plans for power. He could thank Diana for that. After all, she had been the first one to notice the changes in Caine, the new power that had begun to develop in him. If not for her, he wouldn't have known about his power so soon. And how did she figure out? Wit her own power- one that could sense powers in a person with a simple touch of their hand. She had been the one who had helped him harness that power, that ability. The one who practiced with him after classes nearly everyday. The one who helped him learn more about his telekinesis, and how to control and use it.

But to Diana, it seemed like Caine wanted more than to use it- he wanted to abuse it. She would have to think about this later. As she continued to watch them walk away, her curiousity got the better of her and so she stepped out of the shadow of her room and out into the openly lit hallway. But since their backs were to her, she would have to make an entrance. For a whole five seconds, she considered taking this chance to do something to Drake, the person she couldn't stand most. The person she utterly loathed. But soon enough, she shook the idea away, knowing that now wasn't the time. No, now was the time for answers, not humiliation.

Walking up slowly behind them with bare feet, making sure her footsteps were silent, she soon was only about five feet away from when she made her presence known.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be taking a stroll?" she blurted out, her mouth transforming into her usual smirk, her voice sarcastic, as always. She could tell she had been sucsessful with her attempt to sneak up on them, because she could see the way they had both frozen to the spot. It wasn't very noticeable, the way their bodies had suddenly tensed, but Diana had noticed it. As always. But then, for a moment, she frowned. Neither of them, especially Drake, made any other visible reaction, which was a terrible disappointment for her. Then again, they were turned away from her, and so she couldn't see their faces. What a pity.

As they both turned around to face her, she could tell almost instantly that they were up to something. Drake's face, of course, was full of loathing, but that was probably mirrored in Diana's own face. His face was very calculated, very precise, very careful to let nothing else show. She cursed mentally. As she turned to face Caine with her suspisous eyes, his was barely easier to read. He was smiling, trying to use his smooth charm to squirm out of this. Poor Caine. He still didn't understand that Diana wasn't like the other pathetic girls at Coates. She wouldn't swoon under his charisma. She would do anything but. Moving her gaze from his lips, she looked at the facial feature that would no doubt reveal more than his fake smile had. His eyes.

She had been right, there was something there behind that innocent little facade. An emotion of almost...guilt. The look you see on a little boy's face when his mother had caught him doing something he shouldn't have been doing. Her eyes narrowed. What on Earth had she caught them doing? Neither of them had answered her rhetorical question; she wasn't surprised. Honestly, she'd be in shock if either of them [u]had[/u] answered. So she just stared at them. And they at her. Neither side willing to give in. That was fine- Diana was a very patient girl. Or, at least more patient than either of the boys standing in front of her. Caine was the first to snap, just as she had guessed. She smirked barely, able to conceal her triumph. Caine was smart when it came to getting what he wanted, but patience wasn't one of his talents. If there was something she would always best Caine Soren in, it was patience. That and attitude.

"Sorry we interuppted your beauty sleep, Diana," he began, winking at her. Diana wasn't phased. Either Caine hadn't noticed that she wasn't fooled, or he was really desparate to get her distracted. It was probably a little bit of both. But she had no time to think about it- Caine was speaking again. "We were just heading out to practice my powers," he informed her, smiling. Diana's perfectly sculpted eyebrows rose. Why did she feel as though Caine was lying? For one thing, when had he started practicing with Drake? What could Drake do for him? She glanced over at the sociopath now, but his face still wasn't showing any hints. Figures. Caine had always practiced with Diana so that she would be able to tell his his powers had grown stronger. Plus, why was he going in the early morning? He always practiced in the afternoon, after classes had ended.

"Uh huh," she retorted, allowing her sarcasm to leak into her voice, but kept her suspsion out of her tone. She nodded her head at Drake, but kept her eyes on Caine. "So, why're you taking [b]him[/b] with you to practice?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Try getting out of that question, Caine. But before Caine ever had the time to open that lying little mouth of his, she heard Drkae cackl and turned to him, narrowing her eyes.

"What, you jealous, Ladris?" Drake challenged her in that cold voice of his. "Mad because Caine's taking me and not you?" The prospect of being jealous made Diana laugh.

"You wish it did, Merwin. I'm [i]glad[/i] he's taking you. After all," she glanced over at Caine, deciding to kill two birds with one stone. "God knows what would happen if we were alone together at this hour." she finished her little act by plastering a smirk on her face and a naughty look in her eyes. It worked. Merwin's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he snapped his head to the side to stare at Caine with a 'WTF have you been doing with her?' look. Caine just stared at Diana with a shocked, blank expression. Probably dreaming up fantasies in that little head of his. Diana laughed mockingly before turning away and heading back to her room, leaving the two boys standing there in shock; Drake at Caine, and Caine at her. Perfect distraction, she complimented herself as she closed the door to her toom. She had to hurry. They would probably be out of the school soon, at least after Drake had finished confronting Caine, and if Diana wanted to find out what they were up to, she couldn't exactly be following them in her nightgown.

Slipping off her night gown, she was quick to change into a white blouse and black jeans, Since it was so early in the morning, she decided to slip on a light blue jacket, but didn't zip it up. Hurrying to puton her shoes, she walked out of her room, not bothering to close the door after her. After about three minutes of power-walking to catch up to the two boys, they were soon back in her sight. Making sure to stay a good distance behind them, she followed them first out of the dorms building, then off campus, and then off the school grounds all together. Diana frowned, her eyebrows coming together. She was both relieved and worried. Relieved because she had been right, they definatly weren't going to work on Caine's telekinesis. After all, Caine and Diana never had strayed out of the school's grounds when practicing. The campus, yes. But they had never dared leave the grounds. People outside the Academy, for example, the townies over at Perdido Beach, never took it well when kids from the Fear Factory, one of the many nicknames for Coates, came into their precious town.

Diana had never really cared. But now that it seemed that they were heading in that direction, she all of a sudden did. What the [i]hell[/i] were they [u]doing[/u], going to Perdido Beach? She didn't fear being spotted by the townies no doubt they were all still sleeping. She feared what Caine and Drake were planning to do over there, if in fact, that's where they were going. Paying no mind to her surroundings, she put all her focus on Drake and Caine. They were talking, she could tell by the way their heads contiuously moved towards each other. Diana would sell her soul to be able to hear what they were talking about right now.

It had definatly been over an hour when they finally reached the small town, and Diana wasn't so thrilled this time to be right. She had assumed they were going to Perdido Beach by the direction they had been walking, but now that they were actually there...well, it wasn't going to be such a 'good morning' after all.

As she followed them into town, she began to look around at all the unfamiliar buildings. For such a small town, they sure had a lot of houses, probably twice as many as all the other buildings added together. But Caine and Drake weren't heading for a house. They continued walking, deeper and deeper into the town. Becoming frustrated, Diana wondered angrily for the tenth time where the hell they were going. But then, she realized something very interesting, and at the same time, odd. How did the pair know where they were going? After all, people at Coates were very rarely allowed to visit Perdido Beach. So rarely that it was on the borderline of 'rarely' and 'never'. So how did they know where they were going? After all, if they weren't lost already, that meant they did this often, very, very often. She frowned. When she worked with him on his powers in the afternoon, or even during school when they skipped class, Caine never showed a hint of being tired. And yet, here he was, walking into Perdido Beach in the middle of the night like he had spent his whole life in the town.

A few minutes later, Diana saw the two stop in front of a building and open the door without so much as knocking on the door. Not bothering to look at what building it was, she was quick to follow them in, wondering in the back of her mind what kind of place was open at this time of day. But as soon as she had walked inside, she knew she had made a mistake. A huge mistake. But there was no way she'd be able to take back what she was seeing.

Drake Merwin.

Caine Soren.

She finally knew their secret, their dark, dark secret. As she fell into a seat from shock, feeling as if she didn't sit down now, she'd faint, she knew what kind of place is open at this time.

A strip club.

Her eyes were as large as a black hole, sucking in everything she saw. Poles. Lots and lots of poles. There were plenty of women on them, but her eyes were glued to the two people she almost considered allies.

Caine and Drake.

Were stipping.

On poles.

In front of her.

Diana's jaw dropped, and her breath was stuck in her throat. [i][u]This[/u][/i]? This was what they did every morning? But she couldn't look away, couldn't walk away. For one thing, she needed them to show her the way back to Coates, because she hadn't paid attention to any of her surroundings while walking here. For another...Diana wasn't sure if she'd ever get an oppurtunity like this again. As she watched them loosing their clothes, and fast, her eyes looked around the place. She wasn't the only girl here. Great. They must've been doing this for a while now, because it seemed like the mob of fangirls were used to this show.

Suddenly, she felt someone's eyes on her, and she looked back up at the stage, seeing Caine wasn't 'dancing' around his assigned pole anymore. He was frozen, looking straight at Diana with shock, fear, and best of all, humiliation. Once Drake noticed what his fellow stripper, referring to Caine and Drake as that made Diana want to burst out laughing, was staring at, his expression turned to one of horror and hatred, as well as the forementioned emotions.

And although Diana herself was horrified at this sight, she forced a smirk on her face, and crossed her arms across her chest, telling them what she already knew.

They were never gonna live this down.


End file.
